Sweet Dream Surrender
by Hushed Affections
Summary: When a case becomes an obession, all it takes is a beautiful girl and sweet dreams to surrender to what might be. One-Shot. Don't own anything...never have never will...


AN: I am such a R&S fan…read and review please…no flames…

Sweet Dream Surrender

Robin's POV-

I didn't know what time of day it was, and I sure as hell didn't care. It was bad enough that I hadn't seen my friends in over three days, but to add to my misery, a string of robberies had been occurring since last week and we still weren't able to catch the thief behind them.

I'm starting to become my former mentor Batman. I am dark, ruthless, and even thought I hate to admit it...not able to have a relationship with the love of my life. My life pretty much sucks right about now...

Normal POV-

Robin silently strode through the dark halls of Titans Tower. It was around midnight, and everyone was asleep...save him of course, and he hated it. He hated this feeling of being alone and the suffocating silence that came with it.

Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen to make himself another pot of coffee. Just like his former mentor, the Boy Wonder had a very strong addiction to crime fighting...and large amounts of caffeine.

He turned on the faucet, and held the pot underneath the running water until it was about halfway full. He then put it into place and turned on the machine. He has just sat down on the sofa, when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Well, well...aren't you a sight for sore eyes." a soft, sweet voice said as a figure stepped through the doorway. The voice belonged to Starfire, and to Robin it was the most beautiful music in the world.

She was 18 (same age as him) with fiery red hair that fell down to her waist and hung loosely about her shoulders. Her smooth, flawless orange-tinted skin seemed to glow in the soft moonlight, and her emerald green eyes sparkled. She had long since lost her child-like way of speech, but at certain times it would resurface when she was teasing or scolding.

"What are you doing up at this ungodly hour of the night?" Robin asked with an obvious smirk to his face. She laughed as she made her way over to the fridge. Robin quietly observed her. Her red tank-top shirt showed off her long elegant neck and fit her well. Her black shorts hugged her curves and displayed her long, graceful legs quite nicely.

"Do you want anything?" she called out as she searched through the fridge for something to eat.

"You..." he replied before thinking.

"What was that?" she called out.

"Nothing!!" he quickly called back, silently kicking himself for almost blowing it.

Star silently walked back to the couch and sank down next to Robin. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them there for a moment or two before speaking to him.

"We've missed you."

"Star you know I've been working on this case for days..." he replied, "you know how I get sometimes."

"You worry us Robin, and frankly I don't like the fact that you're jacking yourself up on caffeine and not getting any sleep." she responded with eyes full of worry. Robin stared into those two luscious pools of emotion, and before he knew it, she had laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." she yawned, as she closed her eyes and leaned further into his well-toned chest. Gently, Robin removed his arm from around her shoulders, frowning at the sudden feeling of emptiness that filled the space between them.

"Come on," he whispered gently, as he scooped her up into his arms. Sound asleep, Star wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed into his shoulder. He shuddered as her warm breath tickled the back of his neck, filling him with a greater sense of desire and want.

He would give anything to be with her, to hold her in his arms until the world ended, but the stakes were too risky at the moment...and he had a case to solve. The short walk to her bedroom was over before he knew it, and reluctantly he opened her bedroom door.

He gently brushed Silky, her pet worm, to the other pillow before laying Starfire into her bed and pulling the covers over her exposed flesh. She was beautiful, and he loved her...but that love would never be. Robin brushed a strand of hair out of her peaceful face.

"Good night Star, my love." he whispered into her ear before placing a quick, soft kiss onto her forehead before quietly shutting the door behind him. He started to make his way to his small room of crime reports, when the coffee machine signaled it was done.

Grumbling, he was just about to pour himself another cup, when Star's worry-filled eyes flashed in his mind. "You always know how to make me feel guilty, don't you Star?" he laughed quietly to himself, as he poured the coffee down the drain, and headed to his own room for some much needed rest.


End file.
